Shrek And Waluigi's Orgy
by DanTheYellowYoshi
Summary: Waluigi and Shrek have sex


It was a sunny day on Sesame Street, the happiest town on the planet. Elmo was working the bar on this fine day, serving nice cold beer to the patrons. A tall, lanky man walked into the bar. He wore skin-tight purple clothes and had the longest chin you could imagine. His amazing moustache hung under his long pink nose. His name was Waluigi, the horniest man in the Mushroom Kingdom. He sat down at the bar, and Elmo served him a drink. "WA! What the fuck," said Waluigi, "I didn't order yet!"

"The man from across the bar payed for that," said Elmo.

Waluigi turned around, and waving at him was a big green ogre wearing leather clothing so tight you could see his nipples. He smelled of onions and swamp water. His name was Shrek, the sexiest ogre from fairytale land. Waluigi sat down at Shrek's table. "WA! What is this? Why do you buy me this drink?" asked Waluigi

"It's just a nice gesture, my dear Waluigi," answered Shrek, "You could almost say it was _ogrely _nice."

Waluigi came in his pants from the sound of Shrek's seductive voice. "Oh Shrek, you know just who to talk to a man."

"You're the first man I've seen that's this ogrely sexy, Waluigi. Come to my place in a few hours. I was having an orgy with Fawful, Cookie Monster and Jontron, but I'm sure I could fit you in somehow."

Waluigi kissed his cheek and said "See you tonight, sexy."

Waluigi was standing ass naked outside of Shrek's swamp house. The smell reminded him of his ex-husband Wario's shitty asscheeks. Wario had never really learned how to wipe. Waluigi missed Wario so much. He still remembers the day that his heart was broken.

It was a cold winter's night. Wario and Princess Bubblegum were having vigorous sex. Wario was rapid-fire fucking her. In and out, in and out he went. He was just about done when suddenly something caught his eye. Waluigi had been watching silently for the past 5 minutes. He looked Wario in the eye, "W-Wario, my love! How could you have done this to me?"

"Look, you fucking faggot, I've been putting up with your bullshit for 5 fucking years. I needed someone that was rich and wasn't the biggest fucking crying pussy alive. Fuck you, Waluigi"

Waluigi ran out of the house in tears. How could the man he's done so much for betray him? How?

The scene continued to play out in Waluigi's mind. Why did the swamp have to smell like this? He had to get over it for tonight. Tonight he might find the man of his dreams. Wiping away a tear, Waluigi opened the door and entered Shrek's house.

Inside he saw Jontron, Fawful and Cookie Monster going at it. Jontron shoved a big chocolate chip cookie up his ass and yelled "Come and get it Cookie Monster! You know you want it!"

Cookie Monster shoved his face up Jontron's ass and began licking around for the cookie. He came out with cookie crumbs and shit all over his blue lips. "That wasn't enough," and unsatisfied Jontron said, "Fawful, get over here!"

Fawful slowly stumbled over with his vacuum helmet on. He set the vacuum to suck and sucked Jontron's huge penis into it. It kept sucking and sucking until finally Jontron came. There was so much cum that the helmet exploded into tiny bits, leaving Fawful covered in Jontron's sticky penis goop. "FURY! Fawful had paid $5,000 for that!"

Fawful wasn't mad for long, and began licking the cum off of his head. "This is being the most delicious! CHORTLES!"

Waluigi was already liking what he saw.

He found Shrek laying on his bed videotaping the whole thing with his phone. He was slowly jacking off to the whole event. He was rubbing slowly and softly to keep the moment alive. Just as he was about to cum his greasy onion slime, he was tapped on the shoulder by a special someone.

"Waluigi, you're here," Shrek said with a smile, "We've been waiting for you…"

Shrek leaned in closely to Waluigi and simply said "I'll be your bitch tonight, sugartits."

He got down on all fours and motioned for his new lover. Waluigi lubed up his gigantic, 20-inch erection. He was ready to please his ogrelord. His penis slowly entered Shrek's asshole. He took a deep breath and began to thrust violently. The fastest he's ever thrusted in his life.

"FUCK ME, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING WHORE. YEAH, I'M YOUR BITCH YOU FUCKING SLUT!" yelled Shrek

Waluigi became somehow even more horny than before, and thrust even harder.

Shrek yelled for him "ALRIGHT, NOW SHIT IN MY MOUTH. I'VE BEEN A BAD BOY."

Waluigi leaned over Shrek's mouth and pushed. A log of shit slowly slithered out of his anus, and then fell into Shrek's mouth. Shrek closed his mouth and swallowed it without chewing. He shoved his head inside Waluigi's ass and vomited for a full minute before stopping.

Waluigi felt it coming. He could feel the splooge flowing into his dick. He quickly shoved it into Shrek's mouth. The cum came out like a hose, white liquid spraying everywhere, even into Jontron's eye. Shrek finally gave in, and came even more violently than Waluigi had. So much cum came out, the entire house was covered top to bottom with Shrek's onion juice. Shrek licked Waluigi's cheek and said "You have pleased the ogrelord."

Waluigi left the stinky swamp with a smile. He found a new lover.


End file.
